1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laboratory centrifuge with an electric centrifuge motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In laboratory centrifuge of this type, it is common, as described in DE-41 36 514 C2, to form the centrifuge motor as a frequency-controlled induction motor that is fed by a frequency converter. This permits to achieve a required precision of adjustment of the motor rotational speed necessary for the centrifuge operation.
Also known are laboratory centrifuges having a cooling unit driven by an electric motor. In those, in accordance with the existing state of the art, the cooling motors have a simple design with a constant rotational speed, with the cooling power being controlled by switching the motor on and off.
DE-35 23 818 C3 discloses an air-conditioner the motor operation of which is frequency controlled.
The object of the present invention is to provide a laboratory centrifuge having a centrifuge motor with a rotational speed control and a cooling unit, and which centrifuge has a simple design and can be cost-effectively produced.